I'm not dead
by Padf00t
Summary: The person who died in Book 5, didn't really die! Well that's what my fanfic about...Please take a look and leave a review!!!
1. Undead

A/N: I was so obsessed about the death in Book 5, I couldn't anything else and so THIS came into mind.Please don't flame me...If you don't like it, just don't review..Thank you..  
  
'Harry saw Sirius duck Bellatirx's jet of red light: he was laughing at her.  
  
"Come on, you can do better than that!" he yelled, his voice echoing around the cavernous room.  
  
The second jet of light hit him squarely on the chest. The laughter had not quite died from his face, but his eyes widened in shock. Harry released Neville, though he was unaware of doing so. He was jumping down the steps again, pulling out his wand, as Dumbledore, too, turned towards the dais.  
  
It seemed to take Sirius an age to fall: his body curved in a graceful arc as he sank backwards through the ragged veil hanging from the arc. Harry saw the look of mingled fear and surprise on his godfather's wasted, once- handsome face as he fell through the ancient doorway and disappeared behind the veil, which fluttered for a moment as though in a high wind, then fell back into place.'  
  
-excerpt from Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix  
  
Sirius's POV  
  
When I woke up, the first thing I thought was, "Where am I?" All I could see was white, nothing else except my body lying right beside me. Then I remembered. At the Department of Mysteries. Bellatrix had hit me with a spell. Am I dead? I can't be dead! I have to clear my name! Do my part for the Order! Stay with Harry..At the thought of Harry, I just went mad..  
  
"I'M NOT DEAD!!! I'M NOT DEAD!! I CAN'T BE DEAD!!! HARRY NEEDS ME!! GET ME OUT OF HERE!!! WHAT THE HELL IS THIS PLACE!! GET ME OUT!!!"  
  
I broke down. Really. Never thought I'd really be able to.  
  
"Harry..James..I failed you.." I sobbed.  
  
Then I heard something so incredible, that voice.  
  
"Hey.What's-...Padfoot???" I turned around and saw James Potter. Messy hair, hazel eyes.Yup, no doubt about it but I was in disbelief. Hadn't he died in 1981 on Halloween?  
  
"Ja.James?? Is that really you?"  
  
"Yes.Lily's around here too.But why are you up here so fast? You're supposed to take care of my little boy and you- Hey..don't tell me you messed up and left my boy back there?!"  
  
"I'm really sorry James.."  
  
"Oh great..You're always who messes up! But it's strange, how did get here when I didn't see you back there." Then he spotted Sirius's body lying on the floor. "Unless.." James mumbled to himself.  
  
"Huh? Back where?  
  
"Where you had to meet the guy who tells you if you go to hell or heaven or somewhere in between. Back THERE.." James explained plainly, pointing at a door which appeared where Sirius could have sworn, wasn't there before.  
  
"Well I suppose it wouldn't hurt to take you to meet him now." James muttered as he grabbed Sirius's arm and led him towards the door.  
  
"Where are you taking me?" Sirius asked.  
  
"You'll see soon enough.You get in there first, I'll bring your body in."  
  
I walked through that door and everything was still white. Except that there was a desk and two chairs in front of the desk.  
  
"Haven't you called him into the room yet?" James asked.  
  
"Who, James?"  
  
James gave an impatient grunt and called for Lily. Lily then appeared in front of them.  
  
"Lily, do you know where he is?"  
  
"You mean him? Yeah I just saw him a minute ago, I think he should be coming now..Err..What is Sirius doing here?"  
  
"I.I err.I died.." Sirius answered for himself.  
  
"You did?? How-" Just then, a bearded elderly man entered the room wearing all white.  
  
"What is it with this place?! Everything's white!" Sirius thought.  
  
"Sirius Adam Black, eh?" The elderly man wheezed.  
  
"Yes, that's right."  
  
He settled himself behind the desk and opened a file.  
  
"It says here that you appeared in one of the waiting rooms. How did you get there?"  
  
"I disappeared behind this weird veil in the Department of Mysteries in the Ministry of Magic. When I woke up, I found myself in this odd place. Where am I? Why are James and Lily here?"  
  
"Well you aren't exactly alive. But neither are you dead. You were hit by a stupefy curse but it seems that this 'weird veil' you fell into, transported you here. If you were really dead, your body wouldn't have been here. Notice they don't have their bodies with them?" The old man pointed out.  
  
Sirius nodded.  
  
"Now I'm sure you've heard of Heaven and Hell, right?"  
  
"Uh huh."  
  
"Well what you don't know is that there is a somewhere-in-between as well. This is the place where people are judged and those who qualify going to Heaven, have a choice of staying here and waiting for their family or friends. In Heaven, you will be perfectly happy where what you wish for will appear in front of you anytime you want it to. In Hell, you get tortured according to your evil deeds and eat bad food. But in here, this is where there are no needs. You do not need water, food or anything. Your purpose here is to wait."  
  
"So I get to choose?" Sirius asked.  
  
"Actually, no"  
  
Sirius let out a disappointed sigh.  
  
"It's because you haven't died properly. It's not my fault really. But I have an idea, James here says you have an animagus form. Can I have a look?"  
  
Sirius, not sure if it could be done without his body, gave it a shot. Before the old man was a large shaggy dog.  
  
"Perfect, just perfect. I heard you shouting in one of the empty waiting rooms that you had to take care of this Harry. You are unable to go in human form as your body is stuck here and there is no way you can get it out of here. You can only be in human form when visiting anyone's dreams."  
  
Sirius transformed into human form.  
  
"Really???? I can be with Harry?? Whatever it is I accept!!! But I have a request."  
  
"This is not a place where you will do as you please. But lets hear what you have to say."  
  
"Can I spend some time with Lily and James for a while before going back down?"  
  
"Well I suppose it won't hurt. I'll give you 2 days. By 2 days, you must be here to report to me or I will be unable to send you down."  
  
"Sure! Thanks a lot!!"  
  
"Sirius, I'm so glad you still able to take care of Harry!" Lily said as she gave Sirius a big hug.  
  
"Remus won't be alone then. I'll bet he'll be happy you're back." James grinned.  
  
"Can I go to your waiting room then? I have lots to tell you about Harry and his adventures." Sirius asked, getting out of his seat. 


	2. Going down

"And Harry just whooooooshed upwards and lured the horntail away from it's nest, then he dived down at full speed SWOOOOSH and grabbed the golden egg. You really should see him fly! He's excellent!!" Sirius dramatically described although he had only heard of all the action from Harry's letters.  
  
"I know.. I have seen him fly in a Quidditch match. He really takes after me, dosen't he?" James smirked at Lily.  
  
"Stop gloating, you're incorrigible." Lily pinched James hard.  
  
"How did you see Harry?" Sirius asked, puzzled.  
  
"Alright, I only got a glimpse. Harry's Patronus form is a stag, right?"  
  
"You don't mean-"Sirius started.  
  
"Yep, that's me."  
  
"How come you never told me???"Sirius pouted.  
  
"Err, Sirius, have you ever considered HOW I could have told you when you're down there, and I'm right up here. Hm?" James asked sarcastically.  
  
"Oh, yeah, right. I forgot."  
  
"So how's Remus?" James asked.  
  
"Well, he has white hair, his robes are old and patched.."  
  
"Why don't you get him some new robes?" Lily pressed on.  
  
"Hmph, if you were an escaped convict, you couldn't just walk into a shop saying 'Hey I'd like a set of robes, please.' "  
  
"You really shouldn't have gone after Peter that day, you know." James said, a tiny wee bit angry.  
  
"Yeah, I guess I didn't think then. Didn't think of Harry," Sirius sighed, "he had to stay with those muggle relatives of Lily's for so many years."  
  
"That's horrible! Why did Dumbledore do that???" James asked, appalled.  
  
"Blood relation, James. He only has protection from Voldemort if he stays with his blood relatives." Lily explained.  
  
"Oh. I see. So how's the Order now?" ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
At Privet Drive, Harry lay on his bed, staring up at the ceiling in the bedroom. It had been another sleepless night. Since the summer holidays started, he had hardly been able to fall asleep for more than 5 hours. Harry was in a serious state of depression. But of course, the Dursleys hardly even noticed him. He had very little appetite and was always asking to be excused from the table before he finished his meal. Harry's appearance had changed. His face was gaunt and sunken, quite like Sirius when he had just broken out of the wizard prison, Azkaban. He became very skinny, so skinny that his ribs could be seen. He hadn't got over his godfather's death. Thinking of Sirius was heart wrenching. Harry tossed onto his side as silent tears rolled down from his eyes.  
  
"How long more do I have to wait?? I'm bored." Sirius complained.  
  
"Well, that's one of the disadvantages of choosing to stay here and wait. It gets pretty boring. That's why I'm glad I've got Lily for company! Be patient my dear friend in a few hours time, you'll be leaping from Remus' dream to Harry's dream!! If I'm not wrong, maybe you can communicate even while Harry is awake!"  
  
"Huh? Waddaya talking about?"  
  
"That's my Paddy, always slow on the uptake...You know that old guy who saw you yesterday? He's supposed to be the one doing all the explaining. But he is rather vague in his explainations. Remember he said you could only visit Harry in his dreams? Well, day-dreams are dreams as well, aren't they? And jumping from head to head is very much like apparating. I'm sure you know how."  
  
"Oh that is so cool!!!! You mean just like that -" Sirius snapped his fingers. "I could visit Moony after I'm done with Harry?"  
  
"Yeah, but there's one tiny flaw. Those who have mastered Occlumency may very easily block you out if they choose to."  
  
"Oh damn. And I thought I could play around with Snivellus' head for a while."  
  
"You're both still at loggerheads with each other??" Lily asked incredulously.  
  
"The problem dosen't lie with me."  
  
"When will you two ever grow up?" Lily said exasperatedly as James sniggered.  
  
Sirius shrugged. Lily rolled her eyes.  
  
"Okay, we've got half an hour to go. Let's wait in the old duff's room. Maybe we could ask for Sirius to be sent down sooner since Padfoot's getting bored. Furthermore, the chairs there are much more comfortable." James said as he stood up from his chair.  
  
A door appeared to James' left. He reached out his hand and opened it. The three of them entered the room. The old man had his legs propped up on the desk and was snoozing in his chair.  
  
"Hey," James called tapping his shoulder.  
  
" snoreSNORE "  
  
"HEY!" James had started slapping his face.  
  
" SN- huh? Wuh?"  
  
The old man stared at the three of them. They stared back. He hastily wiped drool away from his mouth with the sleeve of his white robes.  
  
"You aren't due until 10 minutes later!" The old man said, evidently irritated.  
  
"Yeah, we know that. We're here to ask if Sirius could depart a little bit earlier."  
  
"Okay, okay," the old man grunted, willing to do anything to be able to return to sleep.  
  
"Tell Harry we love him!!" Lily said as she hugged him tight.  
  
"Done?" the irritated old man asked.  
  
Sirius nodded. With a casual movement of hands, Sirius disappeared into white mist.  
  
Sirius then reappeared flat on the ground, in Harry's bedroom. It was dark. Sirius got onto his four feet and started exploring within the room. Sirius found Harry's bed and propped his two front paws onto the bed. Sirius gave a sad whine as he looked into Harry's tear-stained face. Sirius remembered that he could visit Harry in his dream. Sirius wondered how he should do it. He was never told how to. Lily's voice echoed in his doggy head saying "Just think hard about doing it." Sirius screwed his eyes shut and thought hard. When he opened his eyes he found himself in the garden of an old mansion.  
  
"Dodgy place, this is" Sirius thought.  
  
He found Harry standing in front of the door. Sirius walked to him and said "Miss me?" "It can't be!" Harry exclaimed as he turned around. "Sirius, is it really you?"  
  
"Aw.....I'm hurt. Tell you what, ask me something no one else would know." Sirius suggested.  
  
"Erm, where is your house and what is your animagus form?"  
  
"12 Grimmauld Place and a big furry doggy which you will find at the foot of your bed when you wake up!" Sirius answered cheerfully.  
  
"You mean you're not dead?" Harry asked.  
  
"Yep, but unfortunately I'm not very much alive either."  
  
"Huh?" asked Harry, confused.  
  
"I can only be in human form when I talk to you in your dreams. I will be your dog for the rest of your life. When you die, I'll accompany you to you- know-where where your parents are waiting for you."  
  
"They're waiting for me?"  
  
"Yep, patient fellows the both of them. I couldn't stand 2 days up there. Oh yeah, they said they love you. And I, too." Sirius said and he enveloped Harry into a tight hug.  
  
"Harry, have you been eating? You're so skinny I felt like I was hugging air!" Sirius came to a conclusion. "It's because of me right?"  
  
Harry nodded guiltily.  
  
"Harry, it's not your fault that I -ahem- died. Okay, so I don't expect you to be happy over me dying but Harry, you're falling into depression and that is not good. Harry James Potter. I hereby order you to have your proper meals and get sufficient sleep."  
  
"You can't order me about!" Harry retorted.  
  
"Well I didn't mean it that way. I mean, you're so skinny, a strong wind could blow you off your feet! I just want you to be healthy. It pains me to see you like this. I'm sure it pains your parents too if they saw you like that."  
  
Harry's face softened and he nodded.  
  
"Well excuse me, I have to inform Dumbledore about my state and maybe visit my old friend for a while."  
  
Harry smiled and said "Go on then."  
  
A/N: Well, thanks HealerAriel, darkdestiney2000, TzAmZ for reviewing! Sirius will visit Dumbledore and Remus next chappie!! I was really sad that Sirius died as well so I wrote this fic to bring him to life!! 


	3. Remus and breakfast

A/N: The month long holidays in where I'm living have ended.. So that means going back to school, so I may not have enough time for long chapters unless given 4 days.. Or do you readers out there prefer shorter chapters but more frequent updates? (1 or 2 days) Leave your answer in your reviews please! Thank you!  
  
"Remus.. Oh Remus.. " Sirius called.  
  
Sirius had found himself in a forest when he hopped into Remus' dream. Just then, he saw a werewolf streak across him. At once, Sirius could tell that that werewolf was Remus.  
  
"Oh great, Moony's having one of those wolfy dreams again." He decided that he would wait until he transforms. Picking up a jog, he followed in the direction where the werewolf had run in. In the distance, he had saw the werewolf pounce onto another animal. As it was rather dark, he could not be sure what animal it was. He decided to move closer to have a closer look. He was appalled at the sight. The werewolf was mauling a certain large black dog, which Sirius recognized as his animagus form. The werewolf tore the skin off (Owch) the black dog as it howled in excruciating pain. All of a sudden, the forest disappeared and everything went white.  
  
"I.. I think, he just woke up." Sirius panted, obviously horrified by what he had saw.  
  
Remus awoke with a start, eyes wide in horror, panting and perspire dripping from his forehead. The blankets were strewn onto the floor. He buried his face in his hands and moaned.  
  
"Sirius.. How could I have done that??"  
  
"I totally agree. How could you?????" Sirius voice echoed in his head.  
  
"Sirius? What- Where are you??"  
  
"In your head.. But also at the foot of your bed.. "  
  
"Huh?" Remus hopped down from his bed and sure enough, a big shaggy dog was lying on the floor, it's paws over it's eyes. Remus' face softened. "Did my nightmare scare you?" He patted the dog's head. The dog gave a small whimper.  
  
"It was so scary, Moony" Sirius the dog laid on Remus' lap.  
  
"Yeah. It scared me too." Remus thought.  
  
"Glad you think that way." Sirius licked Remus' hand.  
  
"Huh? You could hear my thoughts?"  
  
"I did? Didn't you say that out loud?"  
  
"No I did not."  
  
"That's pretty cool. Telepathy kinda thing.. Maybe it works on Harry too."  
  
"You've met Harry??"  
  
"Yep, just before I came here."  
  
"How's he? I heard from Arabella he's not been eating properly."  
  
"Depression, I suppose. Or maybe those Dursleys are giving him a hard time."  
  
"Nah. They don't dare to. Arabella said they have even been persuading him to eat."  
  
"Oh."  
  
"Does Dumbledore know you're here?"  
  
"Not yet."  
  
"I think you should look for him."  
  
"Now? When he's most probably asleep? He's mastered Occlumency. I don't think I'll be able to go there. I'll wait till the sun's up."  
  
"If that's the case, I'd rather you stay by Harry's side. He needs you more than I do."  
  
"If you say so, Professor Lupin!"  
  
The black dog then disappeared from Remus' lap.  
  
And appeared at Harry's bedside. He saw that Harry had managed to fall asleep. Harry had a slight smile on his face. Sirius entered Harry's dream and saw that he, Remus, the Weasleys, Hermione and Dumbledore were having a birthday party for him at an unknown place. Harry was hugging Sirius tight. As Sirius saw this scene, his heart totally melted. He had an idea.  
  
Harry woke up in the morning feeling energized and happy. This was surprising as Harry had always woken up, rather groggy. He got up from bed, washed up and went down for breakfast. The Dursleys watched in awe as Harry devoured six pieces of toast. He slipped four pieces of toast into his pockets and went upstairs.  
  
"What's up with him today, Petunia?"  
  
"No idea."  
  
"I think I should check on him."  
  
"Do it yourself."  
  
Vernon Dursley trudged upstairs towards Harry's room. He knocked on the door.  
  
"Come in." Harry's voice came from inside.  
  
Vernon opened the door and was shocked by what he saw. Harry was feeding toast to a large shaggy dog.  
  
"What is that thing doing in my house?" Vernon bellowed.  
  
"Uh, uh, uh, temper, temper. I could give a shout and you'll be in trouble. " Harry said as he wagged his finger at Vernon.  
  
"Why, you. " Vernon huffed and left the room.  
  
"Don't you have anything else besides toast?" Sirius' voice sounded in Harry's head. "Toast is boring," He complained.  
  
"Well, we've got bacon. Shall I get some for you?"  
  
"Yes please, thank you."  
  
Harry exited the room and descended the stairs. He went down to the kitchen and took the frying pan out and cooked the bacon. He then brought the whole pan up to his room where Sirius was wagging his tail eagerly. Harry set the pan on the floor and watched as the dog gobbled up the seven strips of bacon with loud slurping noises.  
  
"Ah. That was good. Thanks for the breakfast. But I have got to go now. I have to talk to Dumbledore."  
  
"Didn't you already do that last night?"  
  
"No. He's mastered Occlumency, so I doubted I'd be able to enter his mind while sleeping."  
  
A/N: Sorry this ended so abruptly but it has been hard.. I wrote half of this in my Chinese lessons on my textbook. It's at night now and my dad is nagging at me to sleep. So I thought I oughta update a little bit. Thanks all who reviewed!!!! 


	4. Dumbledore

"I see. I think you best be going now before Dumbledore wants to go out or something. That would really make him harder to find." Harry said.  
  
"Bye, then!" And Sirius the dog disappeared.  
  
He reappeared again in Dumbledore's office.  
  
"Dumbledore? " Sirius tried calling.  
  
A soft snore came from Dumbledore's sleeping quarters. Sirius realized that he was still asleep and decided to wait till he did. Sirius was lying on the carpet when he heard a squawking sound. He turned his head and realized that it was just Fawkes the phoenix.  
  
"Hm, I wonder if my powers work on phoenixes." Sirius thought.  
  
"Yes, it does. Are you looking for Dumbledore? Should I wake him for you?" Sirius heard a voice in his head say. Judged by the doggy expression on Sirius' face, it was evident that he was surprised his attempt had worked.  
  
"Yes, thank you." Sirius replied.  
  
Fawkes flew into Dumbledore's quarters and nudged him with his beak.  
  
"What is it Fawkes?" Dumbledore said as he awoke from his deep slumber.  
  
Fawkes picked Dumbledore by the collar of his pajamas (yes, he wears pjs. Lol) and flew into the office. There, Fawkes put Dumbledore down behind his desk. Something black caught his eye.  
  
"It can't be! Sirius? Is that you?" Dumbledore said incredulously.  
  
"I'm afraid it is." Sirius said politely.  
  
"But aren't you d-"  
  
"No. But I'm not alive either.. "  
  
Dumbledore was stumped by this statement. "What do you mean?"  
  
And so Sirius related his story to Dumbledore without missing any details.  
  
"Ah, I never knew about that," Dumbledore said.  
  
"Well, you haven't disappeared behind a weird veil in the Department of Mysteries, have you?"  
  
"No, I haven't." Dumbledore chuckled. "And they say I'm all-knowing. There's still so many things that I don't know of. And this is one of them!"  
  
"Please don't say that, you're very knowledgeable." Sirius protested.  
  
"Thank you very much, Sirius. Will you excuse me now? I want to research more about your so-called death."  
  
Sirius gave a bark and disappeared.  
  
"My, my, that sure was interesting... " Dumbledore said aloud.  
  
A/N: I'm doing reviews! I'll do them whenever I can, okay?  
  
I give it all to Mr. Black: I'm glad you liked it!  
  
Jen: Thanks! Keep reading!  
  
Gabriela: Thank you! I'll bear that in mind!  
  
RnRForever: Yes, my textbook. Chinese was the only safe lesson to write other stuff  
  
Wesley: Keep reading and reviewing! It's the reviews that provide the motivation.  
  
Corgi: Well, here you are!  
  
CapriceAnn Hedican-Kocur: I feel soooo flattered..  
  
EvilMicella: No, no. Not in that sense! Let's just say Remus really likes dogs.. 


	5. Surprise, surprise

After the trip to Dumbledore's office, he reappeared back in Harry's room. Seeing that Harry wasn't in the room, he walked down the stairs into the kitchen. What he saw there shocked him greatly. Harry was writhing on the floor, glasses askew, clutching his scar. The Dursleys were standing metres away from Harry, faces white. Dudley was cowering behind his father. Sirius was at a loss. He walked towards Harry and slapped Harry with his paw. Unfortunately, that gave Harry 3 vivid claw marks on his face. Sirius backed away, then he remembered that he could enter Harry's thoughts. Sirius shut his eyes and thought hard. He found himself in a room where Harry was watching from the corner while Wormtail was being tortured by the Cruciatus curse. Without even thinking, he plunged his hand into his robes and pulled his wand. He was surprised he had his wand with him.  
  
"Stupefy! Stupefy!" Sirius bellowed trying to stun Voldemort.  
  
Voldemort's face held a malicious grin. As he raised his head to look at Sirius, his grin grew wider. He drew his wand up and pointed it at Sirius.  
  
"AVADA KEDAVRA!"  
  
"NOOOOOOOOOOO!!!" Harry screamed, finally awake.  
  
"No, no, it can't be… " Harry said as he saw the stationary body of the black dog beside him. Harry put a hand on the body and realized that although the body lay still, there was still a heartbeat and the dog was panting. Harry smiled and started telling the Dursleys "He's not dead! He's not dead!"  
  
"Hey kid, I know you're really glad I haven't managed to die yet but I need a little help here." Sirius told Harry as he tried to get up on his four feet.  
  
"Don't call me a kid!"  
  
"Okay, okay… "  
  
Harry helped Sirius to his room and sat on the floor. He looked right into Sirius' face and said "That was dangerous, you know."  
  
"I knew that… But it was just a dream… I'll live!"  
  
"You know these dreams aren't ordinary dreams."  
  
"I know, I'll be careful next time okay?"  
  
"Lets hope there isn't a next time." Harry muttered.  
  
The next few weeks passed rather well. On the eve of Harry's birthday, Harry persuaded Sirius to stay awake until midnight. At midnight, Sirius sang a birthday song for Harry. A barn owl swept through the window and landed on Sirius' back. Harry released the owl off its load and it flew away. He recognized the letter as his Hogwarts letter. He opened it and read it.  
  
"Just the same stuff, a few new books that's all…."  
  
The letter reminded him of something.  
  
"I should have gotten Ron and Hermione's presents by now." Harry said sadly  
  
"Cheer up, I have a surprise for you!" Sirius said.  
  
"What is it?"  
  
"It wouldn't be much of a surprise if I told you, would it?"  
  
"Okay…"  
  
"Come down into the living room first will you? This present is much too big to fit in here."  
  
Harry nodded and went downstairs with Sirius.  
  
"Close your eyes, put your hand on my back and follow me."  
  
Sirius walked out of the door, out of the house.  
  
"Sirius, where are we going?" Harry asked, curious.  
  
"Hush, you'll see soon enough."  
  
Harry felt a whoosh and he began to worry. He heard a door open from opposite him.  
  
"Okay, you can open your eyes now."  
  
Harry opened his eyes. Before him, everything was pitch black. And before he knew it, the lights were on.  
  
"HAPPY BIRTHDAY HARRY!!!!!"  
  
A/N: I really really in need of some ideas here for presents…. Please help!! I've only came up with Sirius' present!! Dumbledore, Remus, all Weasleys (except Perce), Moody, Tonks, Kingsley and Hermione will all be there. If there are not enough presents, I will have no choice but to find some reason to cut them out… 


End file.
